


Положительное подкрепление

by lake_silencio



Series: Мотивация [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_silencio/pseuds/lake_silencio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Правильные действия, несомненно, требуют положительного подкрепления. И генерал Хакс очень хорошо знает это (умеет, практикует).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Положительное подкрепление

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение "Мотивации"(https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677573) следующее непосредственно за ней... И мы с вами еще на пол шага ближе к романсу :)

Реальность возвращалась медленно. Выступали из окружающей тьмы контуры предметов, а сама она отступала, съеживаясь до едва заметных теней. Он был в личном отсеке, сидел на кровати, уставившись на собственные руки.

Холодок пробежал по обнаженной спине, хотя он чувствовал, что температура в помещении и так немного поднята против обычного. Все равно хотелось натянуть на себя покрывало и снова замереть, погружаясь в подобие транса.

Кайло встряхнулся, пытаясь собрать ленивые медленные мысли. Взгляд вернулся к ладоням, наконец отмечая девственно-белую тугую повязку, что охватывала одно из запястий, заходя на ладонь, и поднимаясь вверх по предплечью. Его окатило жаром от нахлынувших воспоминаний.

Он сжал руку, вслушиваясь в собственные ощущения, и почти потонул в них — пальцы слушались, и все же где-то внутри сладко, почти не больно тянуло от каждого движения. Обнаженная кожа пошла мурашками, когда он накрыл запястье пальцами другой руки и легонько сжал, повторяя движение…  
— Генерал Хакс… — это вырвалось против воли, он не мог даже сказать были ли слова сказаны вслух, или так и остались, заметавшись в его голове вспугнутыми птицами.  
Почти не больно. Лишь эхо той боли, что столкнула его с края, лишь воспоминание о ней, но какое сладкое… драгоценное…

Пальцы бездумно скользили по чуть шероховатой материи повязки.  
— Хакс…  
Ничего не стоило залечить такое пустячное повреждение без какого-либо следа. Кайло не мог отвести взгляд от этой светлой ткани, словно каждое прикосновение к ней, каждый миг неуловимой тянущей боли в запястье возвращал его в то самое мгновение, заставляя переживать его снова и снова, захлебываясь волнами ощущений…

— Так как я сейчас отчетливо слышал ваш голос у себя в голове, магистр Рен, не могли бы вы, наконец, сказать, что такого срочного случилось, и с какой целью вы отрываете меня от важных дел?

Кайло ответил не сразу, захваченный ощущением собственной руки сжимающей запястье, и голоса Хакса, все еще звучащего в его голове. Так было даже лучше, ощущалось полнее, потому что казалось, что это Хакс держит его руку в своей, сжимая неумолимо, именно он вторгается в разум Кайло, а не наоборот…  
— Я просто хотел сказать, что вы весьма предусмотрительны, — вымолвил он наконец.  
Едва ощутимая поначалу боль превратилась в постоянное ноющее присутствие, от которого он кусал губы и уже слегка задыхался.  
Хакс ощущался иначе, чем другие люди. Не закрытым, нет, не захлопнутым, как секретный бункер, но все же было в нем что-то, что чувствовалось словно бы сверх-сосредоточенностью, закаленной сталью, так что Кайло не мог, да и не особенно хотел читать сокрытое.

На мгновение присутствие генерала словно бы еще уплотнилось — внутри и вокруг — и Кайло тихонько вскрикнул, дрожа и утыкаясь в белую ткань повязки, — и отступило, рассеиваясь настолько, что он смог увидеть мостик, суетящихся техников и даже какую-то техническую сводку в руках у Хакса. Через миг это видение развеялось и все внимание генерала вновь принадлежало ему.  
— Да. Это так. Что касается вас, надеюсь, вы достаточно благоразумны…  
Ему хотелось снять повязку, ощутить пальцами, так ли двигаются кости под кожей, как он помнил, и это желание вдруг стало настолько сильным, что его затрясло.  
— Кайло Рен.  
Только его имя, ничего больше, но в ушах перестало шуметь, и тьма опять отступила, вернув цвета и четкость предметов.  
— Очень хорошо, — не одобрение, но уверенность настолько сильная, что сердце подскочило к горлу и забилось там быстро-быстро. — А сейчас, у меня есть свои обязанности, а у вас — свои, магистр.


End file.
